


Unaccounted factors.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: The time travel in our stars. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Reformed Kylo Ren, Rey Skywalker, Rey is Luke's daughter, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: The plan had been simple. By stopping the Empire from rising the First Order would never be born. Unfortunately for Rey and a reformed Kylo Ren there were some unaccounted for factors. Like hitting a Stormtrooper with your staff will get you and your cousin arrested.





	

“Look we don’t mean any harm we’re here to-” Anakin interrupted Rey by snorting. 

“Tell that to Rex who has a concussion from being hit by your staff.” Anakin told the girl- Rey Lars was the name she had given- who looked uncannily like his wife before directing his disbelieving glare at her companion, Ben Solo, who glared right back. 

“Then there’s the fact your friend here has a red lightsaber. Which is the color of the Sith.” 

For the first time since being arrested Ben actually spoke. “Or the color of a reformed Sith.” 

Anakin exchanged a look with Obi-Wan. Who, while not visibly but through the force, had perked up at Ben’s confession. Ben was too young to be Master so he had to be the Sith apprentice. But whose? Sidious or Dooku’s? 

“A Sith has never been known to reform. So why do you claim so?” Obi-Wan asked, taking the reins from Anakin. 

Now it was Ben’s turn to snort. “So a Jedi can turn to the darkside but a Sith can’t turn back to the light. My mother and uncle told me a lot of things of the Jedi of the old-” Of the old? “- but them being hypercritical was not one of them.” 

“Ben we don’t have time for this.” Rey told her cousin before turning her attention to Anakin who looked like he wanted to snark back and waste valuable time. Time that could stop the Emperor and Empire’s rise. Time that could be used for preventing their grandfather from turning to the Darkside and becoming Darth Vader. And prevent the Death Star from being built and blowing up General Organa (who also was Rey’s aunt and Ben’s mother) planet, Alderaan. Time that could prevent the First Order from being born. 

“We don’t know how long the Republic has before the Emperor turns the Republic which you sworn to protect into the Empire that purges the Jedi.” The reaction to Rey’s words were more disbelief on Anakin’s part and for Obi-Wan to stare more intently at her. 

“Say you are believed,” Obi-Wan, ever the Great Negotiator, started. “- who is the Emperor is and how was he able to overthrow the Republic and purge the Jedi?” 

Rey exchanged glances with the former Knight of Ren. For most of her life, since her father had abandoned her to protect her from Snoke and the Knights of Ren, she had been a scavenger in Jakku so she didn’t know much about the Galaxy's history like Ben. 

“Like the Jedi, history was also purged and also rewritten once the Republic became the Empire. But the Emperor’s name is known. It was Palpatine.” 

“Krayt dragon dung.” Was Anakin’s retort. Everyone but Obi-Wan threw a look of confusion in Anakin’s direction. “How about you tell us the truth of what you're up to instead of trying to get us to trust you with these allegations and ridiculous lies.” 

“Yes,” Ben drawled with sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Because the best way for us to get you to trust us is if we claim that we were time travelers trying to prevent a threat that has yet occurred.” 

Anakin turned to glare at Obi-Wan who was apparently finding humor in Anakin’s momentarily bafflement (it wasn’t an everyday occurrence that Anakin was baffled by snark instead of snarking back). Anakin felt like putting his face in his hands. His bad feeling about these two was turning out right much for Anakin’s annoyance.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I totally believe that Ben Solo/Kylo Ren is snarky because of who his parents are.


End file.
